Power Rangers Ninja Steel vs Ninninger: Vol 2
by Joethewinner1
Summary: After many months, the Ninja Steel Rangers and Ninningers have to team up again, against stronger enemies. This story takes place after Episode 12 of Ninja Steel.
1. Chapter 1: Evil Rangers

Every week, an intergalactic game show known as "Galaxy Warriors" would send a contestant down to Earth. Their mission was simple: they had to get the Ninja Power Stars from the Ninja Steel Rangers and entertain the audience at the same time. Sometimes, a contestant would be defeated by the Rangers, but if most of the audience loved the contestant's performance, the host would "gigantify" the monster. Galvanax, the champion of Galaxy Warriors, wanted the Ninja Power Stars for himself.

This week, the contestant was introduced and sent to get the Ninja Power Stars, but something happened. A red portal appeared inside the ship. Some of the Kudabots, robots that served as staff in Galaxy Warriors, went to check out the portal that appeared inside the ship, but then someone appeared. He looked like the Red Ninja Steel Ranger, except that instead of red, his suit was black with some bright red lines on it. He was known as Akuroninja, an evil ranger from a dimension known as Earth-4. Akuroninja was the supreme leader of all of Earth-4, but this made him bored. Akuroninja then created equipment that allowed him to travel to other dimensions. He would also send his enforcers to other dimensions. Galvanax, the champion, approached Akuroninja, since Ripcon, one of Galvanax's soldiers, had been destroyed by the Ninja Fusion Megazord.

Galvanax had already seen someone who looked like him already, except instead of an intergalactic game show champion, his lookalike was an evil warlord. Galvanax also noticed that Akuroninja reminded himself of another black ranger whose design looked similar to the Red Ninja Steel Ranger.

"Who are you?" Galvanax asked.

Akuroninja said "I am the ninja of evil: Akuroninja."

Meanwhile, someone who looked similar to Akuroninja was observing something. Instead of black with some red armor, this ranger was light grey. He was known as Anti-Kuroninja, whose archenemy was Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja was currently allied with the Cyberninja Tech Company, who wanted him to be their leader. Anti-Kuroninja had access to Cyberninjas, very strong robotic ninjas created by fusing the soul of a ninja with a robot body. Anti-Kuroninja's Cyberninjas were destroyed many times by his archenemy Kuroninja, and sometimes, Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, now with a green ranger.

Anti-Kuroninja was currently focused on the Ninningers. Although Anti-Kuroninja was very calm and good at creating strategies to take down his enemies, he was obsessed with two things related to the Ninningers. The first one was the Midoninger Shuriken. He knew it was very powerful, but he only used it once. Kuroninja, however, teamed up with the Ninningers and their lookalikes, the Ninja Steel Rangers, to get the Midoninger Shuriken back, even though Anti-Kuroninja's plan was to get the Ninningers and Ninja Steel Rangers to fight each other. Anti-Kuroninja also had an obsession with Shironinger for some reason, and recently, most of Anti-Kuroninja's plans involved separating Shironinger from the rest of the Ninningers so that Anti-Kuroninja could capture Shironinger. Even though Kuroninja was the opposite of Anti-Kuroninja and tried to avoid Shironinger, he would still protect her from Anti-Kuroninja.

Anyway, Anti-Kuroninja had been defeated many times by Kuroninja, that he needed help. He then remembered that there were other Kuroninjas from other dimensions who were evil. However, the only one Anti-Kuroninja could think of was Akuroninja, who was known for breaking alliances with other villains. That was when Anti-Kuroninja looked at one of the Cyberninjas and remembered that there was an evil Kuroninja from Earth-9, a universe conquered by an evil empire, just like Earth-4. This evil empire, however, was being opposed by a rebellion, especially nine ultimate saviours. Anti-Kuroninja knew that Kuroninja had a weakness for a certain green ranger from this universe, but he also knew about Cyber Kuroninja, who was from this dimension. Anti-Kuroninja summoned Cyber Kuroninja, who appeared from a portal. Cyber Kuroninja decided to ally with Anti-Kuroninja.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bonus Challenge

On Earth-1, there was a black ninja ranger named Kuroninja. Unlike Akuroninja, Kuroninja didn't have any red parts on his ranger suit. Kuroninja's style of ninjutsu was the traditional style of ninjutsu, which was also the opposite of what the Ninningers' style was. Unlike the Ninningers, who didn't hide, Kuroninja would hide in the shadows. He also used devices similar to Nin Shurikens, except that they were known as "Kuroninja Shurikens" because Kuroninja was the one who made them.

Kuroninja lived in a small house with Ran, the purple ranger of an evil Sentai team known as the Flowery Kunoichi Gang. Although Ran was part of a group of evil Rangers, Kuroninja saw the good in Ran, something that others couldn't do. Not only was Ran Kuroninja's roommate, but she was also Kuroninja's apprentice. Kuroninja used to have another apprentice, but she left and joined the Ninningers as their green ranger. Kuroninja also allied with the rest of the Flowery Kunoichi Gang, except for their olive green ranger, who Kuroninja hated. The Flowery Kunoichi Team used to be cats, but Kuroninja turned them into humans again by completing the Five Ninja Trials, which allowed him to earn his place among the Sentai Rangers as well. Sometimes, Kuroninja would assist other Rangers, especially the Ninningers. He also had an enemy named Anti-Kuroninja.

Anyway, Kuroninja was looking outside, when he noticed that there was someone in red fighting someone in silver. Then more silver people appeared, and so did a blue, yellow, white, pink, gold, and green one. The silver ones were fighting against everyone else. Kuroninja knew exactly who these were. The silver ones were Cyberninjas and Anti-Kuroninja, and the others were the Ninningers. Kuroninja headed for the area to try and help the Ninningers.

As soon as Kuroninja got there, he saw Momoninger, the pink ranger of the Ninningers, getting attacked by 3 Cyberninjas. The Cyberninjas fired laser beams at Momoninger. That was when Kuroninja jumped in front of Momoninger and got shot by the laser beams. The Cyberninjas took a closer look at Kuroninja, who turned out to be a straw dummy. The real Kuroninja was behind the Cyberninjas, and he sliced them, defeating them.

Kuroninja was about to help the others, but they had already defeated the Cyberninjas. That was when Kuroninja noticed Anti-Kuroninja attacking Shironinger, but trying not to kill her. Kuroninja threw a shuriken next to Anti-Kuroninja, who saw Kuroninja.

"Shironinger, run!" Kuroninja said. Shironinger ran away from Anti-Kuroninja.

Anti-Kuroninja then said "Kuroninja. You shouldn't have interfered. This is a fight between my group and the Ninningers!"

Kuroninja was about to fight Anti-Kuroninja, but then another silver-armoured Kuroninja with some red armour appeared. He was known as Cyber Kuroninja, Kuroninja's evil Interdimensional counterpart from Earth-9.

Earth-9 was a universe conquered by an evil empire known as Jark Matter. There were nine rangers in this dimension fighting against Jark Matter, but one of Jark Matter's scientists was creating his own soldiers, known as Neocyberninjas. One of the Neocyberninjas was created using the soul of the late Kuroninja. He then became Cyber Kuroninja and killed a Rebellion soldier from the Hakucho System, known as Sygnus. After getting killed, Cyber Kuroninja got the Hakucho Kyutama from Sygnus.

Cyber Kuroninja confronted Kuroninja and placed the Hakucho Kyutama in his Neo Cyber Adapter. He then got the Kyu Rapier, a weapon used by Sygnus and a green ranger from Earth-9 that Kuroninja was interested in. Kuroninja battled Cyber Kuroninja, who placed the Hakucho Kyutama on the Kyu Rapier.

" _GALAXY!"_

"Deneb Impact," Cyber Kuroninja said, piercing Kuroninja multiple times with the Kyu Rapier, as Cyber Kuroninja glowed in white light.

Meanwhile, Cosmo Royale, the host of Galaxy Warriors, was about to announce the next contestant, but then Akuroninja appeared on stage suddenly. Earlier, he noticed Cyber Kuroninja's fight against Kuroninja and noticed that he had the Hakucho Kyutama, one of the 3 most powerful Kyutamas when combined with the other 2. He was on stage to announce the Akuroninja Bonus Challenge, where if someone could get one of the 3 Kyutamas, they would win a green Ninja Power Star. Galvanax, the champion of Galaxy Warriors, accepted the challenge, but if he won, then Akuroninja was to leave the Warrior Dome. Akuroninja was very powerful, but Galvanax needed control over his show. He was the champion, after all.

After Galvanax left, Akuroninja opened a portal to send out one of his enforcers. Akuroninja was going to try and get the Ninja Steel Rangers involved.


	3. Chapter 3: Messages from the Future

The Ninja Steel Rangers had successfully defeated Ripcon, one of their strongest enemies, and found out that Levi Weston, their gold ranger, was actually Aiden, Brody's brother. Madame Odius, another staff member of Galaxy Warriors, had created a fake Aiden robot, while at the same time, extracting the real Aiden's memories and placing them into the robot. When the robot was destroyed, Aiden's memories were restored. Now, they had gotten stronger after fighting many other contestants.

However, something happened one day. Brody, who was the red ninja steel ranger, saw a red portal opening. Akuroninja appeared in front of him and the other Ninja Steel Rangers. However, he knew he looked similar to the Ninja Steel Rangers, and he would use this to his advantage.

"You look similar to us!" Brody said.

"That's right," Akuroninja said. "I'm a Ninja Steel Ranger from the future! However, it's a terrible future! After you defeat Galvanax, an evil black ranger named Kuroninja will show up and destroy everything!"

Preston said "I think we saw this 'Kuroninja' before when fighting the Ninja Steel Rangers..."

Akuroninja said "Yes, he started off good, but he will become evil in the future! He will also join forces with 2 evil silver rangers and control a robot army!"

Akuroninja showed the Ninja Steel Rangers footage of Anti-Kuroninja, Cyber Kuroninja, and the Cyberninjas.

"These are the evil Rangers Kuroninja will side with when he becomes evil. You must destroy him, or else the future will be destroyed!" Akuroninja said, and then he disappeared in the red portal.

The Ninja Steel Rangers were convinced that they had to save the future by destroying Kuroninja.

Meanwhile, Kuroninja noticed that Cyber Kuroninja had the Hakucho Kyutama. He knew that the Hakucho Kyutama was part of a set of 3 Kyutama that didn't look very interesting, but when their powers were combined, they would show off a large amount of power. Kuroninja had one of these Kyutama, but he needed the last one so that he could defeat Cyber Kuroninja. Before leaving, Kuroninja decided to visit the Ninningers, in case they could get the Hakucho Kyutama from Cyber Kuroninja.

Kuroninja entered the house of the Ninningers and revealed himself to the Ninningers. Yakumo, also known as Aoninger, asked Kuroninja why he was here. Kuroninja said that there was something Cyber Kuroninja had that he needed. It was small and shaped like a globe, with an image of a swan on it. Takaharu, also known as Akaninger, told Kuroninja that he would get whatever Cyber Kuroninja had. Kuroninja didn't really like the idea of Akaninger using the power of the Hakucho Kyutama, but he couldn't find anyone else.

Kuroninja then left the house and got out the Time Shuriken. He was planning on travelling somewhere close to the future, but then he would combine his time travel abilities with his dimensional travel abilities to go to Earth-9. What Kuroninja was about to do wasn't going to be easy, because the last of these 3 Kyutama was in the hands of one of the Kyurangers.


	4. Chapter 4: Antiverse Alliance

The Ninja Steel Rangers were on a flight to Japan, while also passing through a dimensional barrier so they could meet Kuroninja, the Ninningers, and anyone else on Earth-1. This was also how the Ninningers made it to Earth-2 so Anti-Kuroninja could get them to fight each other. However, it was a being from Earth-0 who decided who would travel between worlds.

Anyway, the Ninja Steel Rangers were going to Japan, but they still needed to attend school. Sarah, the pink Ninja Steel Ranger, had improved her cloning device, so duplicates of the Ninja Steel Rangers would attend classes and protect the Earth (Power Rangers Earth/Earth-2) from Galaxy Warriors contestants. What Galaxy Warriors didn't realize was that they were fighting fake Ninja Steel Rangers who didn't have the Ninja Power Stars.

There weren't that many Galaxy Warriors contestants, however. Akuroninja had taken over the show, and offered a bonus challenge of getting 3 powerful globe-shaped devices. No one was participating, and then Akuroninja realized that the globes were in Earth-9. Akuroninja then summoned some help from his home dimension, Earth-4. These were soldiers who looked like power rangers and sentai rangers, but on Earth-4, they were Enforcers, soldiers who served the leader of Earth-4. Akuroninja was the leader of Earth-4. He sent the Enforcers to go to Earth-9, and opened a portal for them.

Galvanax needed to get Akuroninja removed from the Warrior Dome, but he didn't know who could defeat him. That was when Galvanax remembered when the Ninja Steel Rangers fought the Ninningers, and it was organized by Anti-Kuroninja. Galvanax decided to find Anti-Kuroninja.

Meanwhile, on Cyber Island, Anti-Kuroninja was in his room with Cyber Kuroninja, who was distracted by the numerous Shironinger-related stuff everywhere. Anti-Kuroninja had been watching the city and noticed that Kuroninja or anything related to him wasn't seen during the past few days, even if the Ninningers were there. Cyber Kuroninja told Anti-Kuroninja that this was a good opportunity to do something. Anti-Kuroninja said that this was a good opportunity indeed, while staring at Shironinger's helmet. Cyber Kuroninja knew what Anti-Kuroninja was doing and thought that this was a waste of time, but he still went with Anti-Kuroninja.

Anti-Kuroninja knew how to lure the Ninningers to his location. What he did was throw a Cyber Shuriken on the floor, which would release the same element used by Yokai to trick the Ninningers into arriving, thinking that there was a Yokai. Anti-Kuroninja decided to wait.

That was when a small spaceship appeared. Galvanax had made his appearance. Anti-Kuroninja didn't recognize Galvanax at first, but then remembered when he wanted the Midoninger Shuriken. He then remembered who Galvanax was. That was when the Ninningers appeared.

Akaninger saw Cyber Kuroninja and remembered how Kuroninja wanted something from Cyber Kuroninja. However, the Ninja Steel Rangers appeared and saw Galvanax.

"It's the Ninningers...and they're working with Galvanax," the Red Ranger said.

"That guy from the future was right," the blue ranger said, seeing Cyber Kuroninja and Anti-Kuroninja, recognizing them from Akuroninja's fake message from the future.

StarNinger noticed that the Ninja Steel Rangers mistook the Ninningers for working with Galvanax, and they seemed to be talking about a message from the future. He told Midoninger to search for Kuroninja, wherever he was, before preparing for a second fight between the Ninja Steel Rangers and the Ninningers.


	5. Chapter 5: The Speed Star

Somewhere in the past, on Earth-9, was one half of the Kyurangers. The other half was going after Naga, formerly known as HebitsukaiSilver. He had been brainwashed and corrupted into the evil ranger known as HebitsukaiMetal. However, Lucky, also known as ShishiRed, noticed that something happened to the Kyurangers in the past, and went back in time himself to see what happened. Don Armage then appeared in person, and killed ShishiRed with a blast of dark energy.

Kuroninja traveled to this time on Earth-9 because one of the Kyurangers who travelled to the past with Houou Soldier had one of the 3 Kyutamas that Kuroninja was looking for. While Cyber Kuroninja had the Hakucho (Cygnus) Kyutama, Kuroninja was looking for the Washi (Aquila) Kyutama and the Koto (Lyra) Kyutama. Kuroninja knew that the Kyurangers had the Koto Kyutama, but for some reason, it wasn't very powerful as Kuroninja thought, meaning that someone was yet to unlock it, or maybe there was a second Koto Kyutama to be found. Kuroninja knew who had the Washi Kyutama: an android known as Raptor 283. Currently, Raptor was accompanying Houou Soldier, along with some other Kyurangers.

Raptor was trying to find a way to revive Lucky. She left the room where Lucky was resting, and saw Kuroninja. Kuroninja had visited Earth-9 before, but instead of fighting Jark Matter, he ended up fighting against the Neocyberninjas, and Cyber Kuroninja, Kuroninja's Earth-9 counterpart. Raptor didn't know why Kuroninja was there, because Kuroninja was more interested in the green Kyuranger. Kuroninja said that he needed the Washi Kyutama because it was one of the most powerful Kyutamas when combined with two others, and Cyber Kuroninja had taken one of those Kyutamas with him to Earth-1.

Although Raptor was an android, she would spend most of her time dreaming about stuff, and sometimes writing them down, similar to Kuroninja observing the Multiverse and blogging about it. Anyway, since Kuroninja was a mysterious warrior from another dimension, and the Washi Kyutama was one of the 3 Kyutama that he was looking for, Raptor decided to go with Kuroninja. That was when something appeared outside. Kuroninja decided to take a look.

Outside, several soldiers who looked similar to Rangers were surrounding the crashed Orion, the spaceship used by the Kyurangers. Kuroninja knew who they were: Akuroninja's Enforcers. Kuroninja used the Kage Shuriken to release a cloud of fog on the Enforcers, and Raptor wanted to impress Kuroninja by taking down the Enforcers.

"WASHI KYUTAMA!" "SAY THE CHANGE!"

Raptor announced "Star Change!" and fired at the Enforcers, transforming into WashiPink.

WashiPink shot at most of the Enforcers, and even though the Enforcers were trained soldiers, they couldn't fly or detect very fast targets. WashiPink was too fast for them. Kuroninja knew he needed to fight the Enforcers too, in case WashiPink was defeated. Kuroninja knew that Akuroninja was after the 3 Kyutamas too, so he couldn't let the Enforcers take the Washi Kyutama. He took down an Enforcer that was about to shoot down WashiPink.

Many of Akuroninja's Enforcers were defeated later, but Kuroninja saw an Enforcer behind WashiPink, about to strike. Kuroninja kicked the Enforcer in the face, knocking him out. That was when a yellow globe-shaped object began to appear in front of Kuroninja. Kuroninja tried to reach out to the globe, but then it disappeared. However, before it did, Kuroninja saw a flash of pink light. Kuroninja then began to realize that this was the Koto Kyutama, but didn't know how to unlock it. Then he remembered how the flash of light was pink, and assumed that he needed the help of a pink ranger to unlock the Koto Kyutama. Kuroninja then asked Raptor to go with him to Earth-1, and defeat Cyber Kuroninja.

Raptor agreed.

As soon as Kuroninja and Raptor arrived on Earth-1, they were greeted by Luna, who used to be Kuroninja's apprentice, but now, she was Midoninger, the green ranger of the Ninningers.

"What is it?" Kuroninja asked.

"The Ninja Steel Rangers and Ninningers are fighting each other," Luna said.

"Again?" Kuroninja said. "Oh no...I have to stop them from fighting each other!"


	6. Chapter 6: Stuff

The Ninningers and Ninja Steel Rangers were tricked into fighting each other again because the Ninja Steel Rangers thought the Ninningers were working with Galvanax. They were also tricked by Akuroninja into believing that Kuroninja would turn evil and destroy the world in the future. The Ninningers, however, had no idea why the Ninja Steel Rangers were fighting them and didn't really fight back that much.

That was when Kuroninja appeared and attacked Galvanax, because he thought that Galvanax was the one tricking the Ninja Steel Rangers and the Ninningers into fighting each other. Galvanax said he was only there because Akuroninja stole the Warrior Dome. Kuroninja then realized that Akuroninja was the one who tricked the Ninja Steel Rangers, and he wanted the 3 Kyutama that Kuroninja was after. Kuroninja realized he needed to get the Hakucho and Koto Kyutama before Akuroninja got them.

Meanwhile, Akuroninja left the Warrior Dome because he believed that Galaxy Warriors was useless and couldn't find the 3 Kyutama that he was looking for. That was when one of his Enforcers appeared and told Akuroninja about what he saw when on Earth-9. A Kyutama was almost unlocked by Kuroninja. Akuroninja realized that Kuroninja had the Koto Kyutama. Because of this, Akuroninja left to take down Kuroninja before he could unlock the Koto Kyutama.

Kuroninja had convinced the Ninningers and Ninja Steel Rangers to stop fighting each other, and he had also convinced Galvanax to leave. That was when Cyber Kuroninja appeared, along with Anti-Kuroninja. Kuroninja challenged Cyber Kuroninja to a fight to get the Hakucho Kyutama.


End file.
